With the rapid development of terminal technology, more and more terminals, such as mobile phones, tablet computers, computers, and the like, have been provided with image display functions. These terminals can display multiple images stored therein. In conventional technologies, when a terminal displays multiple stored images, the terminal generally displays them as thumbnails in a storing time order of the images. However, if some of the multiple images are similar to each other, or if some of them have poor qualities, the image display effect will be unsatisfactory. Therefore, there is a demand for a method for displaying images which has an improved display effect.